


Sneaking

by MissIves



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), i refuse to tag this as Asoiaf
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, You've been warned, aaanyways there's way too mane S stans on this godforsaken ship tag, also I hated everything about that ending from rabid dog arya to west of westeros, in which I look at canon in the face and say "not today bitch", it AIN'T kind, so fair warning there's a line here that sums up my feelings on show!sansa, to council of white men to no comeuppance for the 2 bitches who began plotting behind dany's back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIves/pseuds/MissIves
Summary: As Arya Stark's ship departs west of Westeros, someone sneaks into her cabin.





	Sneaking

“And you will tell me if any of them behaves unklindly with the women?”

 

“Aye, my lady, but, it’s not too late to come back, this many women in a ship…” the captain trailed off as Arya raised an eyebrow. She had no time for prejudice against female sailors.

 

“Do as I say, captain.”

 

“Aye, my lady.” He nodded and casted a quick glance at the women working on the boat.

 

“I’ll be in my cabin.”

 

Arya didn’t wait for an answer and turned to go down, smiling as she felt the sway of the ocean under her feet. She had always liked that, even if she enjoyed riding a horse more. When she opened the door the found a surprise.

 

“What… are you doing here?” She knew Jaqen and the Waif would’ve beaten her for failing to mask surprise from her face, she knew she had purposefully given him the coldest greeting and goodbye she could  muster in King’s Landing. She knew he looked more handsome and strong and more like himself in plain sailing clothes than whatever fancy leathers he had been wearing at the council.

 

“You think you get to be the only one to sneak up on people?”

 

Gendry was smiling something wicked, as if he had figured something out, and maybe he had, because she was smiling like a fool. Arya had just closed the door behind her when he was upon her, tall and muscular and hoisting her up so he could kiss her properly. It was so easy to wrap her legs around him, let him press her to that door. She really ought to let him take over more.

 

Arya moaned into his mouth as her hands went along his shoulder and locked themselves behind his neck. Inside the cabin it almost sounded loud and she couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips, interrupting their kissing. It made him smile however, and she felt his twisted lips on her cheek, under her nose and then along her neck.

 

“What…” her mind was foggy and she didn’t know if she wanted to turn her neck to give him better access or of she wanted to look him in the eyes, “Gendry you didn’t answer my question.”

 

“Do I have to?” He murmured against her skin and, damn it, there were too much layers. She wanted to feel his breath on her chest again. She wanted to touch his chest again.

 

“It’s a command.” She bit her lip as she put some space between them, finally, finally looking at him. His eyes shone brighter than the sea, like ice, but not cold and deadly. Warm and pretty, like the coming spring.

 

“I told you,” his hand went up to trail the little scar above her eye. Was he always so tender? Arya had known passion now, but why was it that this little touch made her legs even softer? Gendry’s face was so transparent Arya wondered why hadn’t she even asked him to come with her, “none of that means anything without you. I just wanted a family, now I’ve got a family name.”

 

Maybe this was what the Hound meant, when he said life. Not the North with only a sister whose word could not be trusted, or King’s Landing with a brother ruling a council of conspiring men. It was this, this mix of passion and affection that made her feel so foolish and filled with hope she couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“I can be your family.” Arya muttered, finally willing her face to show everything she worked so hard to learn to hide. Because she knew he found her beautiful despite her scars, and he loved her despite being a killer, always stubborn or annoying. Because he fought for Winterfell and followed Jon. Because he was already her family.

 

He bent down so his forehead could touch hers. And this time, this time Arya couldn’t help but to look up and seek his lips much more eagerly, even though it seemed now he wanted to talk. “That’s…. what I meant,” he said between kisses “when I asked you… to be my wife.” Gendry’s big hands went up to cup her face, and though he was making her dizzy with all this breathless kissing, Arya knew he wanted her to pay attention. “That’s why I wanted us married, so we could be family. I was finally worthy.”

 

“You were always worthy to me. No name and just an armorer.”

 

It was the truth anyways, and they were the right words, because Gendry wasted no time in grabbing her waist again and leading her to the bed. She nearly laughed because even now it wasn’t really a bed but a berth, but surely it was better than some grain sacks. This time, she laid down, and he pressed her against the mattress, making her wonder why they were wearing to many clothes when she could feel between her legs that all of this fooling around was having effect. In a haze, she started to frantically pull at fabric. It was a good thing Gendry took charge of the undressing, because her mind only knew she wanted him closer, as close as she felt him in her heart.

 

By the time they were down to their tunics Arya had lost all patience, and gripped his arms to pull him back to a position where he could kiss her to his delight. His lips were insistent, but so was her touch, and she opened her legs so he could finally settle himself on top of her. His roaming hands awoke a fever in her skin, and she closed her eyes tightly as he felt her fingers touching her intimately and curling, making an hectic pattern that seemed as erratic and fractic as her kisses. He worked her until she nearly begged for it, though she didn’t have to, cause she was ready and he knew her.

 

“I love you too.” She admitted to him, barely a whisper, as he entered her. She felt his smile against the skin of her chest, where he had nestled his head. Her hips moved in the rhythm he set, and it felt so good to feel her feet curl at the pleasure of being joined.

 

It was later, as they lay spent and a little sweaty on the bed, that she dared to ask again. His head was propped up on one elbow, looking down at her.

 

“Gendry...are you sure this is what you want?” Arya bit her lip, anxious. The hand where his head rested went to push some hair out of her face before he answered.

 

“I want a home with you.” Gendry said softly. Had he always being this tender? The way he was caressing her scars under her tunic, Arya wondered how was it that she had not realised until now that she finally had someone who could hold her when nightmares of Braavos or the Riverlands plagued her. “If your home is the sea, having adventures, then it’s mine too.”

 

“And if I get tired of it?” Arya had no clue what she wanted in a year’s time, or two. She knew what she wanted now, but her true heart’s desire remained a mystery. So far, all she had cared for was surviving.

 

Gendry smiled. “Then is good I have a castle now, with a castellan taking care of it.”

 

“I’m not a lady. Not really.” Arya didn’t want to have this argument again. But Gendry seemed to have discovered something she didn’t because his soft smile didn’t even falter.

 

“You’re a hero, and a savior, an adventurer, and daughter of a lord, sister to kings. You’re fine the way you are. I only know that you’re beautiful and I love you.”

 

This time, she believed it, so she kissed him again. Who knew what the future had in hold for her? Only Bran, perhaps. What Arya knew for certain was that she had found her mate.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Fuck the show, tbh. Gendrya lives on. Arya becomes the most trusted counselor of KitN Bran, and Gendry doesn't accept a lordship he never wanted anyways and remains in Winterfell with Arya.
> 
> Please review, and I might just finish all my Gendrya wips and outlines and post them.


End file.
